


愿夕阳照耀归途

by 5chuspace



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace





	愿夕阳照耀归途

1.  
李东海确实没想到事情会发展成这样。他以为上个星期把他堵在路上，非要把传单递给他的那个戴棒球帽的男孩是满嘴跑火车的骗子。  
看来这个世界确实有不被大多数人类认知的未知力量。李东海只不过是下班回家闲着无聊，随手拾起桌上的传单，随手用桌上的铅笔，随手照着画了一个魔法阵。  
然后，他就被李赫宰捡回了家。  
再次和李赫宰重逢，在意料之外。他和李赫宰从高中毕业典礼之后，已经有七年没见面了。时隔七年的相遇，对于李东海来说有些尴尬。毕竟他当时浑身是水，而李赫宰就站在海滩边看他，表情很惊讶，他也很惊讶。还来不及思考自己是怎么从家里“嗖”的一下掉进海里，李赫宰无缝连接，傻里傻气的笑着冲他挥手，对他说:“好久不见。”  
唉，真是好久不见。  
李东海跟着李赫宰回了家，更让他感到惊讶的是，这个家和他高中的家，布局构造一模一样，特别是他的卧室，就连窗帘的图案还有小时候不小心涂上的蓝色颜料都一模一样。李东海开始怀疑自己是不是在做梦。他狠狠掐了一下自己的脸，痛死了。  
“你怎么了？”  
李赫宰握住他“自残”的手腕，李东海不自在的挣开，虽然说还在读书的时候，他们的确很亲密，甚至亲密到能一起睡觉。李赫宰在他家住了一个暑假，那一年是因为李东海的爸爸妈妈外出采风，李东海一个人在家无聊透顶，于是就哄骗李赫宰拎着行李住进他家。李东海卧室的床不是特别大，刚好勉强够两个青春期男孩平躺在床上，翻身都有些困难。  
“你是不是应该和我解释一下这是怎么回事？”李东海收回手腕，低头看地毯，那年暑假，他和李赫宰坐在卧室床边的地毯上玩了整整一个月的游戏。李赫宰也不笑话他游戏玩得烂，耐着性子陪他过关。每次都是他被自己气到开始乱骂摔手柄，李赫宰就在旁边笑着拍他的背，对他说，“没关系啊，我们重新开始好了。”  
也不知道是不是所有的事情都能重新开始。  
“你可能不相信，其实我在这里呆了七年，我一个人在这个空间呆了七年。”  
“什么？”李东海猛的抬头，瞪大眼睛看向李赫宰，他又开始怀疑自己是在做梦或者出现了幻觉。其实眼前的这个李赫宰只是他臆想出来的，他是住在精神病院的病人，现在是每天固定的发病时间。  
“你没生病，我就是李赫宰，真的李赫宰。”李赫宰重新捏了捏李东海的手，软软的，暖暖的。  
“这到底是怎么回事？”  
在接下来的五分钟里，李赫宰详略得当的解释了一下目前的情况。局势不是很乐观，但也在少年奇幻漫画的范围之内。  
“那你，高中毕业以后就一直呆在这里？”  
“啊，嗯。”  
“我还以为。。。。。。”  
“以为什么？”  
“没什么？”  
“那我们现在做什么？”  
李赫宰不知道从哪里掏出来两个黑色游戏手柄，“我们玩游戏吧，怎么样？”他眼睛亮亮的。李东海实在想象不到一个人呆在同一个地方七年，到底会是什么感受。  
“好吧。”如果是李东海被人囚禁在一个地方七年，李东海想，自己肯定会自杀。  
游戏还是几年前那个暑假，他们奋战了一个月的游戏。其实如果只是李赫宰自己玩，估计一个星期就能通关。  
“我还记得，你在这里死了三十次。”李赫宰指着屏幕里李东海操纵的站在天台上的游戏人物，“你每一次都掌握不好距离，总会摔到下面的水果摊上，然后被警卫抓走。”  
李东海握着手柄的掌心开始出汗，他抽出手在裤子上来回擦了擦。“我今天肯定会一次就跳过去。”  
现实总是事与愿违，李东海又被警卫抓走了。李赫宰笑瘫倒在李东海身上，像那年暑假一样。李东海有些恍惚，他还是不能确定当下这一刻是现实还是梦境。他已经做了无数个关于那年暑假的梦，有他和李赫宰骑单车去海边的，有他俩熬夜玩游戏的，但梦的结局无一例外是一片黑暗。他尝试了无数种方法去寻找李赫宰的下落，可是这个人就像从未出现在他生命里一样。就连高中同学和老师都不记得他。但李东海还记得，他记得李赫宰是转校生，记得李赫宰上语文课爱睡觉，还记得李赫宰运动很好。记忆出现和其他人不对等的情况，很容易产生自己是不是臆想捏造了一个并不存在的人的想法。李东海有考虑过去看医生，但他每次走到门口就回家了。他很确定李赫宰真实存在，李赫宰写给他的便利条，送他的生日礼物，他都有好好保存。他像个“异类”，保存着这个世界除了他以外，再没有第二个人知道曾经出现在他生活里的李赫宰，存在的痕迹。  
“你是人吗？”李东海低头看已经躺在他大腿上的李赫宰。  
“我是人啊。”  
“那你为什么。。。。。。”有太多问题想问出口，但是到了真正询问并能得到答案的时候，又开始退缩。李东海也不知道自己在怕什么，可能真的害怕，李赫宰是只存在于他脑海里的“人”。  
“你还记得，我们一起给我过的第一个生日吗？那天你起晚了，我在游乐园门口等了你好久，久到我以为你忘了我们的约定，就在我准备回家的时候，你突然跳到我背上，我差点没被你撞倒。那天我好开心啊，第一次有人陪我过生日。你还不相信我敢不系安全带坐海盗 船，结果我为了让你相信，我一个人去坐了七次海盗船。你就在下面吃着冰淇淋看我，奶油弄得你脸上到处都是，你还不知道擦，就只知道仰头看我。好傻啊。”  
“喂，别说了吧，我后来不是去洗脸了吗？”李东海恼羞成怒打了李赫宰一下。  
“我真想和你再去一次游乐园。”  
“这里没有吗？”  
“有，这里你想要的一切都会出现在你眼前。”  
“那我们明天去游乐园吧。”  
“真的吗？”李赫宰坐直身体，表情还是那么傻。  
“真的真的真的啊！”  
李赫宰和李东海一起大笑着倒在毛茸茸的地毯上。  
如果这是梦的话，希望能够持续久一点，清醒的时间再晚一点。李东海眯着眼睛看向笑得牙龈全露的李赫宰。

2.  
游乐园只有他们两个人，所有项目都不用排队，零食也随便拿。  
他们还没想好先玩什么项目，没有游园指南和等待时间作为参考，李东海和李赫宰站在游乐园中心手足无措。  
“你想玩过山车吗？”李赫宰问李东海。  
“不想，我就在旁边看你好了。”  
“那我也不要去了。”  
“你想去就去啊，好不容易来一次游乐园。”好吧，也不是好不容易，李赫宰想来能天天来。毕竟这座游乐园是李东海眼看着出现在他面前的。  
李赫宰领他出门，寻了一块空旷的土地，也不知道他做了什么。游乐园就像将玻璃窗户上的雾气擦干，一点点的清晰可见的出现在他眼前。所有的一切都是那么不可思议，李东海却不敢寻求真相。  
“那等我玩了过山车，我们一起去坐摩天轮怎么样？”  
“可是摩天轮不应该晚上坐才有氛围吗？”  
“这个你放心好了。”李赫宰拍拍胸膛，坐上过山车，挥手和李东海说再见。就在即将驶离控制台时，李东海后悔了。  
“我能和你一起坐过山车吗？”  
李赫宰看起来实在太开心了。他忍不住站起来，把手递给向他走来的李东海。李东海坐在过山车上，他想李赫宰一个人坐在车上同他挥手说再见的表情看起来好伤心，他也不要再失去他了。  
“东海，你有什么要求吗？”  
“能不要太刺激吗，慢慢的平缓一点的，可以吗？”  
每次李东海冲李赫宰撒娇时，眉毛习惯性上挑，眼睛睁大向下看，好像“世界”的纯真就在他眼里。  
“好啊，那我们就兜风吧。”  
过山车缓慢爬上天空，轨道一节一节在车前重新铺好，整个“世界”只有李东海和李赫宰，今天是属于他们两个人的好天气。  
“你害怕吗，一个人在这里？”  
“不害怕。”  
“那你，那你孤独吗？”李东海不想说这个词语，只要带入想一想就知道了，但其实李东海也是孤独的，他想他要是对李赫宰说，他这七年过得也很孤独，会不会太身在福中不知福。事实确实是这样，没有李赫宰的这七年，李东海感到孤独，“世界”上再也没有那样一个懂他所有情绪，能耐着性子对他说，我们重新开始的人。李东海不在乎别人随意将这种感情定义为爱情或者是友情，“世界”上只有他自己知道李赫宰给予他的根植于内心和灵魂的舒适，他永远都摆脱不了。  
“最近很孤独，以前还行。”  
“真的只有你一个人吗，我是说，没人陪你聊天吗？”  
“也有人陪我聊天，但它也不能算作是人。那你呢，你有交到好朋友吗？”  
“交朋友吗，算是有一两个吧。”  
“哦，挺好的。”  
两个人陷入了长久的沉默。车速带起来的风成了“世界”里唯一的声音。  
“我没有谈恋爱。”  
“哦，那挺好的。”  
“高中毕业那天，你想对我说什么？”  
“忘记了。”  
“哦，那真可惜。”李东海眼眶泛红，握紧拳头，却没再说一句话。  
五分钟高空列车兜风很快结束。两个人沉默的下了车。  
“现在要去坐摩天轮吗？”李赫宰尽量不去看李东海哭红的眼睛，他害怕自己受刺激对李东海说一些会后悔的话。  
“好啊。”李东海低头，跟在李赫宰身后。  
就像他们一起去的那场夏日祭。李赫宰也是这样，走在他前面，牵着他的手，为他抵挡人流。那是他们第一次一起看烟花大会，也是最后一次。李东海还记得，李赫宰送他回家，临别时，对他说，希望下一次还能和他一起。李东海笑他杞人忧天，大言不惭的说，明年就能帮他实现这个愿望。“世界”的轨迹并不那么容易预料。  
李赫宰还想着李东海说的晚上坐摩天轮更有气氛。  
当他们即将坐到摩天轮的最高点，天色一点一点变红变暗，天空被夕烧占领，沉静的蔚蓝色和明艳的橘红交织在天幕上，李东海问李赫宰，“这里的天空每一天都这样美丽吗？”  
“我也是第一次看，在这里最多的是黑夜。”  
“你有想我吗？”  
“有啊，我天天都在想你。”  
“那你为什么不来找我？”  
“我出不去。”  
“你是存在的吗，还是只存在于我的脑海里，为什么他们都不记得你，为什么就我还记得你？”李东海哭的泣不成声，他真是受够了一个人独自承受自己都无法确定的记忆。  
李赫宰被世界抹除的那个暑假，李东海疯了一样，把他们去过的每一个地方，留下的痕迹，都找了一遍。什么都没有，除了李赫宰亲手给他的，其余的痕迹消失的干干净净。  
他开始困惑，难道是自己为自己编织了一个长达三年的美梦，在梦里，他拥有这“世界”上最了解他的“朋友”。还是他太渴望有这么一个人存在，所以蒙骗了自己。但当他翻出他和李赫宰上课写的小纸条，和李赫宰送他的生日礼物时，幻觉又被打破。他每一次都处在自以为找到事情真相和亲手撕破所谓真相的痛苦中。他急需李赫宰的出现，或者是直到他死亡都不再出现。  
“我是真实存在的人。”李赫宰还是没忍住，上前抱住李东海。  
“对不起，是我太懦弱了。”  
“但我们还会再一次分开。”  
“所以，我什么都不能说。”  
“你回去以后就把我忘了吧。”  
李东海仰头吻住李赫宰的嘴唇，气势汹汹，但又软绵绵，只是触碰的吻了上去。  
“你不能替我做决定。你还记得你说你希望能再和我看一次烟花大会吗？我们以后每一年都要一起看，你不能再丢下我了，我也不能再把你弄丢了。”  
3.  
世界第一次问他，你有欲望吗？李赫宰摇头，说自己什么都不想要。整个空间只有他一个人，除了世界来来回回的一句，你有欲望吗？就没有其它声音出现在他耳边。第一次回忆他和李东海的三年，他用了三年的时间，从他和李东海第一次相遇开始回忆，每天回忆一天。第二遍回忆用了两年，第三遍用了一年，第四遍用了半年。  
世界问他，你有欲望吗？李赫宰不再摇头，他对世界说，我想见李东海。  
“你喜欢他吗？”  
“大概吧。”  
“你怎么过了七年才发现呢，要是你早一点发现，就能早一点回归日常。”  
为什么不早一点发现呢，要是早一点发现，说不定他都和李东海在一起七年了。但哪里有这么多的早一点呢？如果李赫宰是正常的“人类”，这一切都不会发生。  
世界和他约定，它还给李赫宰一个小时日常，李赫宰将用这一小时的时间把信息传给李东海。  
“必须要他自愿来找你哦。”  
李赫宰害怕李东海忘了他，但他又有那么点不知道哪里来的信心。在七年不间断回忆他和李东海那三年中，李赫宰觉得李东海离他又近又远。他想起有一节数学课，李东海在草稿纸上乱写乱画，煞有其事的告诉他，用铅笔临摹他画的那个魔法阵，就能被传送到伊甸园。  
“你相信我吗？”  
“相信。”  
“那你照着画一下，你肯定能去伊甸园。”  
“可是现在还在上数学课，我突然消失，会被记旷课的。”  
“没关系没关系，你画一下。”  
李赫宰喜欢配合李东海想的那些无聊又莫名其妙的笑话和玩笑。他喜欢看李东海自以为他被他骗了，眼尾上翘看起来很得意的弧度，他觉得那样的他很可爱。不觉得他坏，而是觉得他可爱。  
“先生，临摹宣传单上的魔法阵，就能见到你想见到的人哦。”李赫宰压低帽檐，哑着嗓子对李东海说话。  
李东海面无表情，随手拿走他手里的宣传单，脚步匆匆，融进人海，他就那样再次消失在李赫宰的眼里。  
李赫宰回到空间。  
“他会来吗？  
“不知道。”  
“他变化大吗？”  
“有一点吧，感觉和以前不太一样了，我也变得和以前不一样了。”  
“你还想见到他吗？”  
“想啊。”  
李赫宰蜷缩在记忆里那张李东海卧室的小床上。他喜欢夜晚，夜晚能让他梦见李东海，能和他对话的李东海。被困在空间的前三年，他还能自娱自乐的造出和李东海一起去过的地方，夏日祭，海边，高山，学校，还有游乐园。但他只是站在远处静静的看。到后来，他哪里也不去，每天就躺在李东海的床上，整个空间陷入无穷无尽的黑暗。他最长的一次休眠时间是半年。任凭世界怎样呼唤，他都不愿醒来。  
但他最终从梦里被唤醒，世界问他，你有欲望吗？  
他说，我想见李东海。  
在等待李东海进入空间的日子。李赫宰焦躁不安，这是世界从未见过的他。  
“你用七年时间才发现自己原来是有感情的吗？”  
“是不是太晚了，他是不是已经完全忘记我了。”  
李赫宰不分昼夜的走过他和李东海一起去过的那些地方，可能这是最后一次了，无论怎样，这都是最后一次了。他想如果李东海来找他，他也许会获得自由，但如果他一直不来找他，那他会选择消失。  
但他更害怕，他不是李东海想见到的那个人。他害怕李东海画下魔法阵，被卷入空间，看见他的第一反应是失望。  
毕竟，他消失了七年。  
他等了李东海六天。  
在第七天的时候他准备消失。在他和李东海那年暑假骑单车去的那个海滩边。他决定在海里消失。美人鱼得不到爱情化成泡沫，李赫宰想，美人鱼明明比他勇敢，想要和心仪的王子见面，就算忍受化腿彻骨的痛苦，也要挣扎着上岸去见他喜欢的人。  
他是胆小鬼，他连在李东海面前取下帽子的勇气都没有。他把自由的选择权，孤注一掷的交付给一无所知的李东海。  
他想，他应该消失。“世界”不应该有他存在的痕迹，没有人记得他，也没有人需要他。  
就在他放开单车，准备走进海里的时候，李东海出现了。  
“好久不见。”  
“好久不见。”

4.  
“你开心吗？”  
“开心啊。”  
“你的表情看起来好伤心。”  
“是吗？”  
李赫宰坐在海边，和世界对话。  
“他来找你了，你不开心吗？”  
“他害怕我。”  
“我一点都不想放他走，我想要他一直留在我身边。”  
“你已经让他睡了六天了，他一直没有醒来。”  
“反正在这里可以一直睡下去。”  
“这样好吗？”  
“那你告诉我，我要怎样才能和他一直在一起，我怎样才能变成普通人？”  
“你的出生就注定你不能是普通人。”  
“对啊，我注定就不是普通人，就像我和他之间注定要分开七年，然后直到我死都不再见面。”  
“你哭了。”  
“是吗？”  
“你该告诉他你喜欢他。”  
“我不想听见他对我说，他不喜欢我。”  
“这样好吗？你让他一直沉睡，这样真的好吗？”  
李赫宰没有回答。  
他只是想起他和李东海最后一次见面是在高中毕业典礼上。李东海穿着和他同样的白色校服衬衫，他站在李东海身后，闻到了他身上甜甜的果味香水，是他送给李东海的十七岁礼物。阳光挣扎着穿过树叶缝隙落在李东海的衣服上，星星点点。他就那样拍了一下李东海的肩膀，凑到他耳边，摄像师举着话筒擦着额头的汗水，大声说着:“茄子。”想说的话瞬间被淹没。  
“你刚刚对我说了什么吗？”  
“没有。”  
“是吗？”  
“我说，明天见。”  
“好啊，明天见。”  
李东海笑着同他挥手，蹦跳着转身，背对他，踩着快要被黑暗吞噬的夕阳余晖一步一步的消失在他的视野里。  
那就是最后一次了。  
他们互相道别，对彼此说明天见。  
再见就是2500个明天之后的明天。李东海沉睡前也对他说，明天见。  
他再一次走过他和李东海一起走过的那些地方，亲手把它们毁掉。他想，这是最后一次了。  
他坐在李东海身边。想起他曾经说过的那些没头没脑的笑话，他说自己以后要去巴塞隆纳踢足球，还会去月球和兔子一起参加婚礼，他还说自己毕业以后想和他去日本，巴黎，伦敦，夏威夷旅游。也不知道他有没有和别人一起去。  
“你又哭了。”  
“是吗？”  
“你现在很伤心吗？”  
“这样算伤心吗？”  
“你现在在想什么？”  
“我在想他会不会和别人一起去旅游。”  
“那你问问他啊。”  
“。。。。。。”  
“总要有人先踏出第一步。”  
“我不能就这样陪着他吗？”  
“你知道这不是他想要的。”  
他该知足了，在2500个独自煎熬的没有明天的明天，李东海的出现就是最好的抚慰剂。他知道，李东海是自由的，他喜欢自由。他应该给他自由。  
李赫宰哭着靠近平躺在床上陷入沉睡的李东海。他像王子用吻唤醒睡美人那样，用嘴唇触碰的吻了一下李东海紧闭的嘴唇。他想，请原谅他最后一次。  
然后，天亮了。  
“早上好。”  
“早上好。”

5.  
世界开始崩塌。  
天空裂开一道缝隙，从缝隙周围开始，世界开始消散成尘埃。  
李赫宰和李东海紧紧抱在一起。  
“我们会死吗？”  
“我不知道。但我现在好开心。”  
“你哭了。”  
“是吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“李东海，我好喜欢你。”  
“李赫宰，我也好喜欢你。”  
世界消失了。

6.  
一切从高中毕业典礼那天重新开始。  
李赫宰站在李东海身后，像那样拍了一下他的肩膀，抢先在摄影师喊茄子之前，凑到他耳边对他说，“我们明天就去旅游吧。”  
“好啊。”  
“明天见！”  
“明天见！”  
李东海笑着同他挥手，蹦跳着转身，背对他，踩着快要被黑暗吞噬的夕阳余晖一步一步的消失在他的视野里。  
但李赫宰知道，他们明天一定会再见面。


End file.
